Gossip Guys and Gals
by takara410
Summary: They aren't with the Foot, Bishop or turtles they just notice things and they are the past time of everyone. They just talk on the roof about things they see and post they aren't like the rest of New York oblivious, it's just not their job to stop the bigger bad guys . Crack fic


I do not own

"So America told me you three caught Leo and Karai in the act two nights ago." Simon teased looking across the table at the girls.

They were sitting in comfortable chairs with an umbrella over their large table. They had chips with dips and ice cold drinks in the center.

Irina laughed "They didn't even notice us, they were so hot for one another." She said reaching for her tea

Gai rolled her eyes "I would so love to tell Shredder, I mean every time I and she have fought she has the "I'm better than you" attitude. Hell at least I can get a human who's male, I mean there's exotic and theirs interspecies!" She said shuddering before moving her hair to the other side and started to fan herself

"Where is Mason with that fan?" She yelled agitated

"Where's Logan with my burgers!" Simon asked looking at the chips in disgust

"Where did he go?" America asked

"Corner Bistro, but I mean it's" he looked at his watch "only two they don't close until four."

"It's Friday, they also serve beer."

"I'm back!" Mason yelled coming out of the hall and into the heat, he had two guys who were carrying a big box and he was holding a little bag.

They set it down and he paid them generously before he opened it "Took you long enough." America said wiping sweat off her arms with her rag. He flipped her off as he opened the box and took out the large fan. He put it close to them, and found the cord, once he stretched it out he went into his little bag taking out an extension cord plugging it and went bag inside the hall to plug it up.

They all sighed relived when it turned on "Alright, so we were talking about Karai." Simon said eyes closed enjoying the air

With Shredder

Shredder got angry with each word they said about Karai, Karai was damming all of them to any and every god who's listen to her prayers.

She turned to Shredder "Father I-"

He smacked her so hard she flew out her chair and onto the floor. Shredder walked towards her anger in his eyes "Elite!"

They appeared in front of him "Take Karai to the punishment room, and prepare her."

Karai tried to run out the window, though they stopped her easily. She fought back kicking and screaming she glared at the screen as she heard Gai's voice "I'd pay a millin to see her face when her daddy finds out and then another because I want to see her punishment

Gossipers

"Oh leave her alone, Gai!" Simon said "So she insulted you, called you and your family money grubbing whores with no honor, and then ruined your outfit that was a long time ago."

"Is she dead, is she financially or physically ruined? No! She will suffer for insulting me and my family." Gai said picking up her drink and sipped angrily

"I'm back!" Logan yelled with a happy smile with two bags of food in his hand, he set them down on the table sitting down in the only seat available next to the guys.

They dug into the bags getting burgers and fries, some ate fries others ate their burgers.

"Alright, so another underground Foot verses Purple Dragons fight tonight we going?" Logan asked looking at his phone

America took out her phone "Definitely, I need some more turtle fight videos and clearer pics." She said waving it

"Alright, let's finish this because it's already started." He said eating a little faster

Shredder

Karai was tied to a post, shirt was ripped in the back and she was getting whipped by the Shredder. She tried to keep quite as best as she could but after the tenth lash. He changed to a cat o nine tails and that got her to scream.

Gossipers

They finished their food, put their tables and chairs inside the shed locking it and threw away their trash. They headed down the stairs until they got to the level with two elevators and got on the one that was faster.

They let Simon drive and as they did they were listening to music in the car. Simon parked in front of a restaurant. So not only can they get away from the cops but get some food.

They snuck in the warehouse with ease, they found spots where action could or would happen secret cameras ready. They waited tired after three hours have passed, Irina who on the cat walk after sweet talking her way texted them "Where R they I'm bored?"

"Idk but I'm tired of these matches." America texted

"Inside secret source said something good." Simon boasted

"How did u get it out of him?' Gai asked

"The dude can't hold his liquor and secrets, something's got to come out." Logan replied

Soon the lights shut off once the match finished and one light came on with Hun in the center. He looked clean for a dude with a hangover. A lone microphone came down "Tonight we all get to have a little fun, we have with us tonight one of the turtles."

A loud cheer amongst everyone, they all got their cameras on and went to better spots, the cameras wouldn't be blocked.

"Let me introduce himself Raphael!" Hun said as the floor opened and Raph was on a gurney that was coming up.

"It's a free for all, before we have to give him to the Shredder." He let go of the mike and everyone ran in and the Gossipers had their phones out to record, except Irina she was taking pictures.

Before anyone could raise a weapon against him, the lights shut off. All you heard were groans of pain and shouts of shock. When the lights turned on Irina jumped at someone beside her.

Don looked to his side to see a girl with hazel eyes, staring back at him with a shocked face. She dropped her phone, flinching at the sound "Hey." She nudged her head

"Uh…hi." He said uncomfortable until he looked back to the stage.

Irina felt around for her phone with her foot, eyes never leaving the turtles. Once she found it, she slowly went to pick it up and ran off the catwalk, running behind some boxes. She made sure the flash was off, and it worked before taking pictures of the turtle.

She smiled when another showed up "Don, let's go! Mikey yelled from the door, she took a picture of him as well.

She got a call and that's when she knew she had to get the fuck out.

Gai did a headcount once her friends were arriving "Wait! Where's our camera girl!" She yelled frantic and out of breath

"I'm here!" Irina said breathless, and had a banana peel on her head

Gai opened the backseat "Everyone in!" They piled in, except America who was going to drive.

When she made it to their apartments, the sun was getting up "Alright, I'm going to get a coffee and then we dump all of this on the laptop." America said as they all got up

They all stumbled in adrenalin gone, tired from staying up all night. Logan and Simon's apartment was first so they all crashed there. Gai on the couch, Logan on the bigger one, Simon made it to his room and Irina fell asleep on Logan's bed but not before stripping off her clothes, leaving underwear on she put on one of Logan's large shirts and collapsed.

America went inside, waking up already just by the smell of coffee. She ordered larges with extra shots of espresso. She also bought a muffin, as she took bits she watched as other people went to work. She thanked them, leaving a tip and headed out. She wasn't shocked to see them sleeping, when she slammed the door closed.

She put the coffee down in the kitchen, she started with the two in the beds. She jumped on them, Simon jumped up scared, holding his bear, while Irina fell out of bed only to jump up holding her pillow like a gun. They gave her dirty looks when she finally left, she got ice cubes from the ice tray, and put them on the people sleeping on the couch.

"Cold!" Logan yelled falling onto the floor

"Your dog had better not have peed on me!" Gai yelled looking at her shirt relived it was only ice, she tossed it behind her.

"Coffee in the kitchen let's go to work." She said getting her coffee and going to her computer.

The others got their coffee and some got muffins from the pantry before turning on their laptops and getting to work.

"Done!" Irina yelled first, hand in the air

"You only had a few pics." Gai said rolling her eyes

Irina stuck her tongue out, she checked to make sure everything was clear and sent it online before leaving to her and Gai's apartment.

She tossed her remaining coffee in the trash, though Rufus the little dog decided to run up to her and then the door scratching on it.

"But I'm tired." She complained

Rufus moaned and kept on scratching the door, she sighed getting the leash putting it on him and went outside.

"Thanks." Logan said as she came back with a happy Rufus, she gave him the leash and left.

Gai did a double check before sending the information online and turning off her computer, she kissed the tiny dog goodbye and went to her apartment.

Bishop

"Sir we have more pictures and videos." A grunt said

End Chapter

I know i'm horrible for ending it at that


End file.
